1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the design of bridge plug slips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bridge plugs are used to form closures in a flowbore. Typically, bridge plugs have a plug body with slip elements that can be selectively moved radially outwardly to bitingly engage a surrounding tubular member. One type of bridge plug is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,963 issued to McMahan et al. That patent is owned by the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference.
Often, a bridge plug will need to be removed after it has been set, and this is usually done by milling through the plug. Unfortunately, milling through most conventional bridge plug designs leaves large pieces which may be difficult to circulate out of the flowbore.